


A Scandalous Text

by Konfessor2U



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, M/M, Misbehaving at the crime scene, Naughty Texting, Notifcation sounds, Suggested threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 22:29:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Konfessor2U/pseuds/Konfessor2U
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock receives a lewd text from John while at a crime scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Scandalous Text

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted with fanfiction.net because I like using this site better. I made a few tiny changes since then.

It happened when Sherlock, John and Lestrade were bent over a corpse that had recently been extracted from the Thames.  Sherlock received a text message and if it were possible for a text notification to be more offensive than the one set by The Woman, well, this one was it. This time a man’s voice moaned desperately for what had to have been at least 3 seconds.

The detective startled dramatically out of his silent observation of the dead man and nearly stumbled over backwards, standing upright too quickly while fumbling for his phone. Before he could get the device out and open the text, the sound played again, Sherlock’s normally pale face flushed bright red. He knew that sound. It had already been catalogued to his memory. His doctor in the peak of passion, putty in his fingers. Not only had he, John and Lestrade heard it, but Donovan and Anderson were also standing close by; he really wasn’t too fond of them knowing even the slightest details of his sex life.

John couldn’t be more proud, thinking himself very witty, changing Sherlock’s text message notification just like The Woman had. He was grinning wildly, still crouched down next to the body with his hand covering his mouth, struggling to hide his glee. He glanced up at Lestrade who was genuinely surprised by the offensive yet extremely sexy text sound even though he had heard it all before. John could see him grinning as well, his eyes flicking from one giggling lover to the other, slightly more frustrated one.

Sherlock opened the text.

_Greg is coming over tonight. Hope you are ready. ;)_

_-JW_

The detective’s fierce gaze shot up to look directly at John for a few moments before glancing at Lestrade. Sherlock smiled innocently, put his phone on silent and knelt down next to the body to continue his work. He would deal with John later.


End file.
